Gibbs Bucket list
by DS2010
Summary: This story was inspired by Tony's Bucket list and what would happen if Gibbs startd his own. Father/Son Moment
1. Chapter 1

**Gibbs Bucket List**

Everyone had left for the day and I was getting ready to leave as well, until I remembered a file I needed from DiNozzo, going over to his desk to retrieve the file I see this Bucket List he was making such a big deal out of today. Picking the sheets of paper up, I start reading them hmm I thought some of these sounds pretty good. But, I don't think I want to ride a Ferris wheel naked. Now catching a shark sounds like fun, wouldn't mind catching a great white. Maybe I should do my own list. Nah, deciding it was silly. I think as I pick up the file and decide to leave it for tomorrow.

In my basement working on my latest wood project a new kitchen table, I start thinking of Tony's list again and what type of list I would want do. Grabby a piece of paper I start listing some things I would like to do.

Catch a shark. (I like that one, wonder if DiNozzo will go with me.)

Finally tell them how I got the boat out of the basement

Find a little piece of paradise

Tell them I do care

Restore a 1966 Pontiac GTO from the frame up with original parts

Rebuild relationship with Dad

Drive cross country just to do it.

Sail around the world

Fall in love again

Tell him he is the son I always wanted

Try not to be such a bastard

Let friends get close (Well Tony all I can say is we are cut from the same clothe there)

Climb Mt. Everest

Remember to live life to its fullest

Get out of the basement more

Yeah this looks like good list, putting it down on my work bench I head off to bed.

**Six months later:**

Tony and I are out on a boat looking for sharks. We are part of a scientific expedition with Dr. Francis Brondon and his students from the National Aquarium. The Doctors group mission is to tag the sharks with radio markers so they can track them.

About two hours into our voyage off the western Caribbean coast we spot our first pod of sharks swimming around. There look to be three great whites. "WOW! They are huge" Tony exclaimed and I say "I think we need a bigger boat" he looked stunned at first at the movie reference from Jaws. Then I smirked at him laughing "Remember I did watch Jaws with you Tony before we did this." Yeah you did boss." He is surprised I can do a movie reference and smiled back at me. "Good one Gibbs."

We gather around as the doctor setups up the cages to capture the sharks to tag them and then let them go. Tony and I put on our scuba gear to join the rest of the team to be lowered into two cages where we will capture the sharks after they are tranquilized. Dr. Francis, Tony and I will be in one cage and Lawerance Lewis, and his assistants will be in the other.

Dr. Francis gives me one of the tranquilizer guns with a smile and says to everyone "ready" we all give thumbs up and are lowered by the boat crew into the water. I am nervous at first, going up against one of natures' greatest predators and I can see Tony is nervous to, but he smiles and lets me know he is ready to go. WE are both excited as the cage is slowly being lowered into the crystal clear waters watching as the sharks approach our steel cages.

After about 20 minutes of swimming with sharks. We have tranquilized all three sharks, tagged them and released them back into the wild.

"Wow Gibbs" Tony looking all excited like a little kid. His eyes all bright with excitement of the moment."That was amazing! Did you see how big they were and we were up close and personal. WOW!"

"Yeah it was amazing son guess we both can cross this off the old bucket list"

"Yes we can" he stops "hey wait you have a bucket list?" Stunned, he looks at me, confused.

"You got a problem with that"

"No, I don't, just never thought you would do one." He stammered "can I see it"

"Sure when we get back."

"Cool! Maybe we can you know, do something else together" he asked shyly, all of sudden.

"Sure I'd like that.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gibbs Bucket List**

Catch a shark. (I like that one, wonder if DiNozzo will go with me.).

Did this one, never thought I would do something like catch a shark but I have to admit I had wonderful time, glad I stole that one from Tony. He was like a little kid in a candy shop being told he can have whatever he wanted. It was a great trip, no mask, no hiding, just a genuine Tony, my boy.

Next up

**Finally tell them how I got the boat out of the basement **

Number two I have debated long and hard. Getting the boat out of the basement was always my special secret. After all I did burn two of them for kindling since I named them after my ex-wives number 2 and 3. But this one I made for Amira and would need to get it out of the basement. The boat was named the Kelly after my daughter it has been a long time since I took one out of the house. Since my girls were alive and we went on our first trip when Kelly was 4. We named our boat the Shannon after my wife. Shannon was thrilled to have the boat named for her.

_Flashback_

_That trip was great, I remember the day as bright and sunny and cool wind coming off the river. We had such fun sailing the Potomac River. Shannon packed a lunch basket of sandwiches and drinks. We headed out early in the morning, as the sun was just coming up. I remember Kelly being so excited when she found out the boat was coming out of the basement that she hardly slept the night before we were going to take the boat out of the basement, this was the boat that she helped with. She could not wait to go aboard and see it sail with her daddy at the helm._

_The night before the trip I took her and Shannon to basement and we opened the special door. Kelly was jumping up and down with excitement as I opened our special door and started to Wheel the boat down the passage to the truck I parked on the other side. _

_We found the door shortly after we bought the house and Shannon and I went exploring and found where it lead. She did some research and found out that there was a farm house on our property that was part of the Underground Railroad during Civil War. _

_The property our house was built was close enough to the river that members of the Railroad were able to secret many slaves out its passageways to get them out of the south. This particular passageway we discovered lets you out about ¼ mile from the main road, passing under several other houses in the area. We wondered if the owners knew about it. The particular passage way is fairly large for a small cart to get through along with the people it carried. We used this passageway to get the boat out of the basement. _

**Present**

I had parked my truck up the road and had the hitch all in place for the boat. Going back down the passageway, I met to my surprise Tony who was standing in the entrance to passageway. I didn't know he was coming over. Sometimes he would just show up and today I was glad he did. "So that is how you get the boat out of the basement." Studying the passageway he was in. "Didn't know this was under your house boss."

"Yeah it is pretty cool, want to help me get her out."

"Sure, I'd like that. When and how did you find this passage way? This way cool" He said again as we walked back to the house through the passage, I explained how Shannon and I found the passage when we first moved in to the house.

"But one thing DiNoozo" I told him sternly, as we entered thru the basement entrance to wheel the boat out. "You can't tell anyone, our secret ok"

"I won't tell a sole boss, your secret is safe. Though Abs would kill to know"

"Yes I know she would have a cat." I laughed thinking about Abby's reaction to finding out my secret of getting my boats out. "Now let's go bring my goddaughter her boat"

"You mean I can come with?"

"Sure, if you want?"

"Yeah, can we stop by my place, to pick up a few things?"

"Ok, then let's get a move on.

Well I didn't say I would tell everyone, just my son.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gibbs Bucket List**

Well two down off the old buck let.

**Finally tell them how I got the boat out of the basement **

Well I didn't say I would tell everyone, just my son, and Tony definitely counts as a son in all ways that count. Once we got the boat out and picked up Amira we were on our way. We had a wonderful time taking the boat to Amira. She enjoyed our weekend trip on the boat as did Tony, while Lelya has a great time at a nearby spa with some of her friends. The three of us caught some fish and much to our surprise and Amira's surprise she caught the biggest of the group and prance around the boat shouting her joy, that see beat the boys.

Tony and I laughed at her antics and promised that we would get the biggest fish next time. The weekend was over way too soon for me. I enjoyed the peace of the trip and the water. As well as the company of my two favorite people my son and god daughter, we need to do this again soon and bring Lelya with us.

Now what to do next, reading down the list as I cross off number two, I decide not to go in order. Looking at the numbers I decide on Number 6

**Rebuild relationship with Dad**

This is a hard one because we are both stubborn old men. However, over the past few years we have gotten closer, especially after the Paloma incident. We had to spend weeks, heck, months together and we did a lot of talking, well a lot for me since I am a man of few words.

After the Paloma incident was over, we spent about a month getting the store back up and running as well as making some necessary repairs to the old homestead. At the store expanded the isles to include more electronic gadgets dad thought the kids would go for. He added in a whole area of these IPod thingies and cell phones. At the house we upgraded the kitchen, fixed the den, and built a four seasons room to close in the back porch.

During this time, I realized how much I loved the old man when I thought that I could have lost him, the day Paloma shot up the store. Finally had the courage to tell him how much me means to me. Of course he just gave a little smirk and said "Love you to son." After that we went back to work and he mentioned that a few friends of his were planning a trip to Mt. Everest and much to his surprise and delight I asked if I could come.

We schedule our trip for the summer since the conditions for climbing would be best.

**Climb Mt. Everest**

It's now June 5th and we just arrive in Nepal to start our journey towards Mount Everest. Today we would rest from our long trip and tomorrow we would start out towards the mountain. It would take us about a day to reach the mountain and about five to seven days to climb depending on the weather conditions to go up and back down again. We are not in a rush to do this given the age of our travelers. Most are around my father's age since four of his friends joined in Ned, Jeffery, Sean and Josephine, being the youngest of days group of friends. Most of the others thought they were crazy to go with two younger college students from England and two married couples from Austria.

Our group totals 12 which our guides tell us is a typical group to do this journey. They show us how to check our equipment, what do in an emergency and how deal with thin air as we climb up.

Once our packs are distribute amount the group we all pile in an old VW bus and head toward the mountain which takes up nearly the who skyline it is so big. I am in awe of the sight.

Starting our assent we reach one of the first landings where we can all take a breather from the climb. It took us three hours to get there. Dad is a bit winded and I remind him to take it easy and he just smiled obviously tired but enjoying the view. I hand him some food and water.

As our journey continues we reach the third landing and camp for the night just before dark. I can't help but stand in awe of the beauty that surrounds me. Looking over as my dad walks in my direction. "Have you ever seen so many stars the sky is so clear here, you can almost reach out and touch them all can't you?"

"Yeah it is quite the view son. I wanted to thank you for coming with me."

"Your welcome dad" giving him a warm hug, "this is great, never thought I would do it."

"Now you have something to tell my grandkid" looking at him for a moment I was not sure who he meant until he said "Tony is probably really jealous that he couldn't come." Remember that Tony tended to call Jack grandpa when they were together. They got on well and Tony enjoyed all dad's stories, the same way he loves listening to Ducky. He gets that little kid look of rapt attention and dad of course eats it up as he embellishes his tale.

"No not really dad, he said we needed some father son time together and he would just be a third wheel. But, next time he said he will come as long as Brad clears him, he would love to come."

"Good, I like having that boy around, reminds me of you."

""Yeah he does" I smile as we turn back to head to our tent to sleep it is going to an early start.

It took us three days to reach the summit and what a beautiful site it was. Dad and I took pictures with our group and the guides who lead us up.

All I can say is WOW! There are no other words to describe the beauty that surrounds me. You can almost touch the sky from here.

Dad comes over and just agreed with me when I repeated "WOW dad, this is just amazing.

"Yes it is son"

We spent about a day and a half at the summit before our descent of the mountain. When we reach bottom we had some great memories to share with friends and family. Dad and I spent another week in Nepal and crossed one of the boarders to visit Tibet and see the various temples.

Returning home three weeks later after spending another week with dad in Stillwater, the first person I call is Tony. Picking up the phone I dial his number, hearing the phone ring, after the second ring I hear the familiar.

"DiNozzo"

"Hey son"

"Hey dad, your back how was the trip?

"For more information on Mount Everest see the below link

http(colon) /en (dot) wikipedia (dot)org/wiki/Mount_Everest


	4. Chapter 4

**Gibbs Bucket List**

**(A/N I combined numbers 5 and 7 they seem to go together.)**

**#5 Restore a 1966 Pontiac GTO from the frame up with original parts **

Well four down from the old Bucket list, I am surprised I accomplished so much this past year. Let's see I caught shark, told someone (Tony) how I got the boat out of the basement, rebuilding my relationship with dad that was hard at first but so worth the effort, nothing was ever easy between the two of us, and then the trip to Nepal and climbing Mt. Everest with him. That was the most amazing trip I ever took. The views from the summit were breath taking, Tim helped download all the pictures we took and Abby got me one of those digital album thingies to show them off in. It is currently sitting in top of the fireplace with dad and I at the top next to the picture of me and Tony with the shark.

Now I am currently in my garage working on my new project, no it is not another boat, I am restoring a 1966 Pontiac GTO. I can't believe I found it as in good as condition as I did. I just got all the dents out of the fame and am starting work on the engine.

_Flash back:_

_The team and I found her during one of our cases where we ended up chasing a suspect through a junk yard near the docks. Tony and I caught up with the guy in the bone yard (remains of old cars). Tony was closing in on him and caught him in a tackle worthy of a linebacker. Once we got him cuffed he was escorted back to the Yard with Ziva and Tim. _

_As I was taking in my surroundings and checking on Tony who was breathing heavily from the full out run, we saw it, to my utter amazement the car was right in front of me. It was on top of a three car pile. My car, the car I always wanted to get my hands on since I was a kid. I was so stunned that Tony thought I was injured during the chase, until I he caught the beauty before me. Well it wasn't much a beauty, considering all the rust and dents in the frame, but it was a 1966 Pontiac GTO. _

_Once I got over my shock I decided to find the junk yard owner and make an offer on the car. He gave it to me for a hundred bucks plus another fifty for towing it back to my place. I couldn't wait_.

**Three months later**

"Night boss" said Tony "Hey, since it's Friday, and we are not on all this weekend" he continued "Do you want to come over for pizza and beer?"

"Yeah, I'll be over at 2100." I answered distracted as I was still bidding on a carburetor for to the car. Tony, being Tony walked around to see what I was doing and starting giving me bidding pointers, after about 30 more minutes of intense bidding, and $1,000 poorer I was the proud owner of an original carburetor, transmission and floor boards for my car. (**A/N I have no idea how much car parts really sell for but I am taking a little creative license here**) I can't wait for them to arrive and put them in. Tony offered to help being a classic car aficionado after all he drives a restored 1972 Mustang convertible.

**Eight months later:**

The car is finished and ready to hit the road. I can't believe how long it took and how much fun I had doing it. With a lot of help from Tony and my mechanic Sally Lee, yeah I know my mechanic is a girl but she works for GM and knows her way around an eight cinder like nobody's business. Sally Lee hobby is rebuilding old cars and after my initial parts purchase she was able to find me everything I needed to restore my baby.

**#7 Drive cross country just to do it.**

**One year later after restoring the GTO.**

Now that my car is up and running, after almost a year of working on it, Tony and I decided to take her out on a long distance drive. We put in for vacation in May hoping to hit good weather during our drive across country. Tony and I spend about a week plotting out our route and places we would like to stop and take in the sites. Including this one BBQ joint in Memphis I heard of on some cooking show.

We left on May 5 around 5am from my home and started our drive across country. We were taking the southern route with stops planned in Tennessee, Arkansas, Oklahoma, Albuquerque, and Las Vegas before ending in Los Angeles. When we get to LA we promised Vance we would stop off at the OSP center to meet with Hetty and check in.

Tony and I switched off driving ever few hundred miles or so, with stopovers in various motels for the evening. We stopped off in Memphis for a few days when Tony found out there was a jazz band he wanted to see and I really wanted to check out the BBQ joint while we were in town. Let's just say after stopping there the next day, they got themselves two regulars to come on back, they even ship their rib! Yum! (Now I sound like Tony!) Since we had three weeks' vacation I did not see any rush getting to Las Angeles and enjoyed the concert later that evening after stuffing ourselves with BBQ.

About a week and a half into the trip we stopped in New Mexico for a few days to see the sites of the southwest before heading to Vegas. Once we hit Vegas we were going to catch some shows including Seline Dion, who was fabulous by the way looks way to hotter in person (to steal a line from Tony), we also saw the Beatles show from cirque du soleil it was amazing. Never thought I would like that type of show, kind of new age and all, but I love the Beatles especially Paul and John. We also did a bit of gambling and actually won a tidy sum at the poker tables. Tony always did say I have a great poker face. As for the car that baby was built of the open roads. Enough said.

While in Vegas we also, took a helicopter tour of the Grand Canyon and Hoover Dam. The Canyon was amazing and Tony and I were going to plan a trip their and taking the hiking tour. I haven't had this much fun on a vacation in a long time. Glad Tony came along he made the trip enjoyable if annoying at times with his movie references to cross country travel. After two and a half weeks of travel we reached Los Angeles and check in with OSP driving up in my GTO. Callen and Sam admired our ride and we went out for a spin and drinks. Soon our two extra weeks in LA were taken up by cases. We ending up assisting on an opt to bring down a drug ring. Hetty had me go in as the buyer and Tony and Callen as back up. We got the guys selling at the Navy base and they gave up the distributors all in all a success mission.

Once we hit the road again, it was clear sailing until we hit a storm outside of Oklahoma City and had to take cover for a few days until it blew over and we could head out again. During our unexpected stop over we caught a country music concert and even did some line dancing at a local pub. Tony even got me to dress up in cowboy duds say it looked hot and would have no problem picking me up a cowgirl or two. He was right I did pickup a cute blonde and we danced a few rounds. Tony even took pictures to show everyone, that I can dance and I do get out of my basement. I give him a head slap for that line. But he shrugged and moved on to dance with a red haired girl named Meg.

Tony and I got home to DC on June 15th, we had been gone a little over a month between the driving, vacationing and stopping at various points along the way, and opt in LA, it was good to be home. After dropping Tony off at his place, I turned my baby into the drive way and admired her. God I love this car, so glad I got it and got to drive across country in it. Definitely need to do this again sometime.

What a great way to see the country on the road.


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs Bucket List #10

#10 – Tell him he is the son I always wanted.

Gibbs POV

Here I am sitting beside his bed again this isn't the first time I have sat vigil at the hospital watching him sleep, seeing all the various tubes coming out of him everywhere I look. He looks so peaceful when he is sleeping. I just wish he would wakeup already.

I have been sitting here for what seems like an eternity but has actually been only three long days, and nights Three days and nights since Tony was in a car accident, a drunk driver ran a red light while Tony was driving home from work. He had been trapped in his car for almost three hours while the rescue crews cut him out and then he was taken directly to Bethesda. His injuries are very serious, the most concerning was the back where his car was slammed from behind according Tony's car. The head injuring he suffered was minor but still serious enough for the doctors to be concerned since he has not woken up yet. Tony had other injuries including cuts, bruises and two cracked ribs. The doctors are hopeful he will wake up in the next day or two so they can access better his back injuries.

Looking down at my Tony it is hard for me to see him so still. He is my son and all I want to do is wrap him up in bubble wrap from the rest of the world. I hate seeing him hurt. Taking one of his hands "come on Tony it's time to wake up. Come on son, you can do it, you've been sleeping on the job long enough DiNozzo." Sighing "You know I'm not good at his Tony, but I wanted you to know, that you're the son I always wanted. You're bright, intelligent and a complete goof-ball, a pain in the ass, but, I would not have you any other way. So come on son, it's time to get up." Sighing again and not getting any response I let go of his hand to find some coffee telling his sleeping form, "I'll be back so son, just going to find some decent coffee."

Returning from getting coffee about an hour later, I noticed a stirring on the bed I noticed Tony's hand moving and his eyes moving. Taking his hand in mine, I start talking to him "Come son, open your eyes, you can do it. Come" I say as I see his eyes now partially open, I press the button for the nurse. "That's it Tony, come on son, you can do, just a little more, open your eyes." After a few more moments he opens his eyes and starts to panic when he feels the tube down his throat. "Hey, Tony, calm down, it's ok, that is helping you breathe, son" I say as the Doctor and two nurses are now swarming the room, now that he is waking up. "Welcome back Agent DiNozzo" says his doctor, Dr. Jonah Fredricks. "You want that tube out" Tony nods yes emphatically. "Ok, ready" the doctor says as he takes hold of the tubing, after removing the tape holding it in place, "now cough, that's it, one more" and the tube is out. "Nurse get him some ice and then will put the masks on" handing Gibbs some ice for Tony he sucks on a few chips before the doctor puts the oxygen mask to put on Tony.

Two weeks later Tony is home and in my house. He is almost back to normal, he will still need physical therapy for a few months, given the damage to his back, but the doctors are confident he will make a full recovery. I am just glad my son is home and in one piece.

"Hey dad" he calls from the living room "pizza's here"

"Coming son."


End file.
